Gomawo
by Dee chan - tik
Summary: [ONE SHOOT YoonJae Fanfic] "gomawo, yun" Ucap Jaejoong lagi, "gomawo, untuk hadir dihidupku, untuk jadi bagian hidupku, aku bahagia sekali, sampai rasanya dada ini ingin meledak". "tidurlah Yun, percayalah esok pagi kebahagiaan besar menantimu"


Sebelumnya minta maaf belum bisa update, tiba-tiba blank, makanya sebagai permintaan maaf aku nulis FF _oneshoot_ ini untuk kalian

* * *

FF ini Idenya temen saya, dia penulis FF juga, tapi nulis di fandom lain, namanya **Alice**, tulisannya badai, Hahah

Maaf Alice kalo jadinya gak sesuai pemikiranmu.

* * *

**Warning :**

Yoonjae FF, Boy x Boy, Typo dimana-mana, susah dipahami [mungkin], Lebay, menyebabkan shock berkepanjangan

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

Yoonjae punya sang pencipta, saya cuma pinjem nama ajah

* * *

Cerita ini murni milik saya, walau ide dari temen saya, jadi gak ada sangkutpautnya dengan dunia nyata, ini cuma sekedar **FanFiction**, inget **FICTION**..

* * *

Yang real cuma satu dari cerita ini, YoonJae itu bener-bener punya hubungan khusus aka **coretPACARANcoret**.

* * *

**Selamat membaca :) **

"Yunho, makanlah, beberapa hari ini kau tidak makan!" perintah Yoochun, dengan membawa bungkusan berisi makanan ditangannya kepada Yunho yang sedang meringkuk disudut kamar losmennya yang kecil dan sangat berantakan, pasalnya sudah beberapa hari ini Yunho tidak memakan makanannya dengan baik, apalagi ia memiliki penyakit lambung yang mengharuskannya untuk tidak terlambat makan.

"Letakkan saja dimeja Chunni" ucap Yunho dengan suara yang lirih, dan nyaris tak terdengar, "Aku belum lapar" sambil menunduk dalam, Yunho menekan dadanya, berupaya mengurangi sesak yang tak kunjung hilang.

"Meletakkan makanan dimeja, dan kau takkan memakannya seperti biasa" sarkas Yoochun, "Ayolah Jung, mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini, kemana sahabatku yang dulu" ucap Yoochun sambil berjalan kearah Yunho, dan duduk tepat disamping Yunho, ditepuknya pelan pundak sahabatnya yang terlihat rapuh.

"Jangan seperti ini Yun, jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri" gumam Yoochun, walau ia tahu pasti takkan pernah digubris oleh Yunho, ia sungguh tak tahan melihat sahabatnya, terpuruk seperti saat ini, ia ingin Yunhonya yang dulu kembali, walau ia tahu persis akan sangat berat.

Angin kencang yang masuk dengan anggun melewati jendela yang terbuka lebar seketika menyadarkan Yunho, dan ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap keluar jendela, dilihatnya salju mulai turun, salju pertama dihari itu, ia bangkit berjalan mendekat kearah satu-satunya jendela disana, dipandanginya dengan nanar salju itu, "salju, tidakkah kau melihatnya?" lirihnya pelan kepada angin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yaaak, joongie _yaa_ , cepatlah kita harus pulang, nanti kau masuk angin!" Teriak Yunho pria bermarga Jung itu kepada _Namja_ Cantik yang sedang memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya, ditengah taman yang mulai tertutupi oleh salju, ia sangat senang melihat salju turun, walau angin saat itu sedang dingin sekali, "Kim Jaejoong, kubilang Kemari, _ppalli!_" Yunho kembali berteriak, tapi lagi-lagi namja cantik itu tak mengubrisnya, ia masih asik dengan kegiatannya, tak sabar Yunho pun menghampiri namja itu, lalu menggenggam tangannya erat dan berusaha menariknya, untuk pulang.

"Kenapa Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap langsung kearah mata Yunho.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu" teriak Yunho, berusaha meredam dentuman didadanya, walau sudah sering Yunho melihat dan menatap mata itu, tapi tak juga membuatnya terbiasa dengan keindahan mata yang saat ini menatapnya lekat, yah menurut Yunho, Jaejoong mampu membawa Yunho kedunia yang baru hanya dengan menatap matanya, mata bulat indahnya, "Kita pulang sekarang" Ajak Yunho, dan berusaha menarik tangan jaejoong.

"_Shirheo_!" tolak Jaejoong mentah-mentah dan berusaha melepas tangannya dari genggaman tangan Yunho, "ayolah Yunnie, kita bermain, _ppalli_ kita bermain salju" tanpa disadari Yunho, tangan Jaejoong sudah terlepas dari genggamannya, dan dengan gerak cepat ia mengambil segenggam salju dan melemparkannya kearah Yunho, "kena!" teriaknya sambil tertawa lepas, sedangkan Yunho hanya dapat memandangnya, dia sedikit kesal, tapi juga bahagia melihat tawa itu, tawa yang takkan pernah membuatnya bosan, tawa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, tawa yang selalu akan dia jaga, agar terus mengembang di bibir chery _namja_ cantiknya ini

"Berhenti Boo, ayo kita pulang, Nanti kau sakit" Bujuknya lagi, angin sangat kencang, ia tak ingin _the other half_-nya ini sakit.

"Yunnie aku ini kuat, aku takkan sakit, aku bukan dirimu yang langsung sakit, hanya karena terlambat makan" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya mengejek Yunho, "ayolah temani aku bermain" bujuknya sambil mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, ia tahu setelah ini Yunho pasti akan mengabulkan permintaannya, dan benar ia mendapatkannya, hari itu saat salju pertama Turun, Jaejoong dan Yunho bermain dengan gembiranya,

Yunho memang selalu menuruti permintaan Jaejoongnya, Ia tak tahu apa alasannya, tapi yang dia tahu, ia merasa hidupnya lengkap, kala melihat tawa jaejoongnya.

.

.

.

.

Yunho menatap salju yang turuh dengan hampa, dan ia merentangkan kedua tangannya keluar jendela losmennya, ia mencoba menangkap butiran salju yang turun, tapi secepat ia menangkap, secepat itu pula itu pula salju itu mencair dan jatuh diselah-selah jarinya yang indah.

"Jaejoong suka sekali salju, setiap kali salju turun ia pasti akan merengek memaksaku menemaninya untuk bermain, walau keesok harinya dia akan sakit, dia memang keras kepala" lirih Yunho kepada angin yang membelai wajahnya lembut.

.

.

.

.

"Apa Kubilang, kau sakit kan?" Ucap Yunho sambil mengganti perasan kompres di dahi Jaejoong yang panas, mata indah itu memerah, "sudah kukatakan jangan bermain, nanti kau masuk angin, keras kepala" omelnya lagi sambil mencubit pelan pipi Jaejoong nya

"_Mianhae_" ucap Jaejoong pada Yunho, menundukkan kepalanya, sambil menahan senyum dibibir chery indahnya

"Kau meminta maaf, tapi tidak sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf, dan hentikan senyum bodohmu itu" ucap Yunho kesal.

"Hahahaha" tawa Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang sumbang dikarenakan flu, ia tahu pasti Yunho tidak benar-benar marah padanya, "Yunnie kau tidak pergi kerja?" tanya Jaejoong, yang aneh hingga jam segini Yunho masih saja dirumah.

"Kau pikir aku bisa bekerja melihatmu seperti ini?" Jawabnya dengan ketus sambil kemudian mengganti perasan air kompres dikepala Jaejoong.

"Aku baik-baik saja Yunnie, kau pergilah, nanti juga sembuh, _ppalli_ masih ada waktu" ujar Jaejoong, ia tak ingin Yunho khawatir padanya, "ayolah cepat pergi, biar aku bisa tidur kembali" ucapnya kemudian.

"Baiklah aku pergi" Jawab Yunho, "ini aku sudah memasakkan bubur untuk sarapanmu" ujar Yunho sambil menunjuk semangkuk bubur diatas meja yang berada disamping tempat tidur mereka, "mungkin tidak seenak masakanmu, tapi masih layak untuk dimakan, aku sudah mencicipi bubur itu sebelumnya, jadi kau jangan khawatir" ujar Yunho, yang teringat kejadian saat ia memasakkan sesuatu untuk kekasihnya itu, dan jaejoong berakhir dirumah sakit karena keracunan makanan.

"Pasti akan aku habiskan" Ujar Jaejoong, "cepat sana pergi Yunnie, nanti kau telat" tambahnya kemudian, ia tak mau menyusahkan orang lain, terlebih menyusahkan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Baiklah aku pergi" ucap Yunho, sembari mengecup dahi jaejoong cepat, "kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku" yang dijawab anggukan singkat dari Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum menatap Jaejoongnya, bagaimana mungkin makhluk didepannya ini tetap terlihat cantik meskipun sedang sakit, terlihat cantik meskipun hidungnya memerah, karena demam yang dideritanya. setelah memastikan semuanya aman, iya pun pergi bekerja, walau hatinya tak ingin, ia ingin merawat kekasihnya itu, bukankah itu tugasnya, berada disamping jaejoong dan memastikan keadaannya baik.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dari mana kau? Kenapa baru pulang jam segini?" tanya Yunho dengan nada keras saat melihat Jaejoong muncul, disaat jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, dan ini bukan kali pertama Jaejoong seperti ini, sudah seminggu lebih kejadian ini selalu terjadi, selama ini Yunho selalu menerima semua alasan yang dilontarkan namjanya itu, tapi tidak untuk kali ini, kali ini Yunho menuntut jawaban jujur dari Jaejoong.

"Aku, a-aku, a-aku, da-dari ru-mah Junsu, Yu-yun" Jawab Jaejoong terbata, sambil menundukkan kepalanya, ia terlalu takut melihat tatapan tajam mata musang milik Kekasihnya itu.

"Setiap hari kau kerumah Junsu?" tanya Yunho penuh penekanan, lalu dengan gerak cepat ia mengambil handphone miliknya yang tergeletak diatas televisi, dan menekan tombol-tombol disana, "aku akan menghubungi Junsu, dan bertanya padanya" Ucap yunho, lalu mendekatkan handphone itu ketelinganya.

"Jangan Yun" Jaejoong mengambil handphone dari genggaman tangan Yunho dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan!" perintah Yunho dengan suara yang tegas.

"Su-sudah seming-gu ini a-aku beker-ja" cerita Jaejoong dengan terbata-bata, ia takut Yunho marah padanya karena berbohong selama ini.

"Bekerja? maksudmu?" tanya Yunho cepat tak sabaran.

"Aku bekerja Yun" jelas Jaejoong dengan suara lebih tenang, "aku bekerja sebagai pelayan di restaurant di daerah Gwanghanum, aku tak tega melihatmu bekerja sendiri mencukupi kebutuhan kita" ceritanya pada Yunho.

"Mulai besok kau harus berhenti bekerja, gajiku lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kita, aku tak ingin kau bekerja, mengerti?" titah Yunho tanpa niat tawar menawar, keputusannya mutlak.

"Ta-tap-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian keputusanmu mutlak" Ucap Yunho memotong perkataan Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya ingin berguna Yun, aku tak ingin menyusahkanmu, lagian aku ini laki-laki, aku juga ingin punya tanggung jawab" Rengek Jaejoong sambil memegang ujung kemeja Yunho.

"Siapa bilang kau tidak punya tanggung jawab, kau punya satu tanggung jawab besar" Ucap Yunho sambil menatap doe eyes milik kekasihnya itu.

"hmm apa itu, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong dengan memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan alisnya karena berpikir.

Gemas Yunho mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong, lalu memutar tubuh Jaejoong membelakanginya, lalu memeluknya, Yunho tau betul Jaejoong sangat suka dipeluk dari belakang, menurutnya pelukan seperti itu sangat istimewa, lalu ia berkata pelan namun terdengar jelas, "Kau tahu tanggung jawabmu terbesar adalah berada disisiku" Ucap Yunho sambil berbisik ditelinga Jaejoong, "kau harus terus berada disisiku, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, _arasseo_?" jelas Yunho

"_A-arasseo_" Jawab Jaejoong, lalu Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang jaejoong, Yunho suka sekali memeluk pinggang Jaejoong, sangat ramping, mengalahkan pinggang wanita, pernah sekali Jaejoong bertanya padanya, apa yang paling Yunho suka dari dirinya, dengan cepat Yunho menjawab, yang paling ia suka adalah pinggangnya, begitu ramping dan terkesan rapuh, sehingga membuat Yunho ingin memeluknya dan menjaganya terus.

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar penuturan dan tingkah Yunho, digenggemnya erat tangan yunho yang melingkar dipinggangnya, "_Saranghae_" Ucap Jaejoong.

"_Nado saranghae_" balas Yunho sambil tetap memeluk Jaejoong, dan meletakkan dagunya pada perpotongan leher dan pundak Jaejoong, sungguh nyaman, memang disinilah tempatnya dan rumahnya, di sisi Jaejoong.

Disisi Namja cantik ini ia tahu apa rasanya dicintai

_"hei, Yunnie bear, kau harus makan, nanti lambungmu sakit"_

_"Yunnie ini sudah larut kau tidurlah, nanti kau sakit, jangan terlalu lelah bekerja Yunnie"_

_"Yunnie aku akan memasakkan sesuatu yang istimewa untukmu, karena itu kau harus pulang cepat ya"_

_"Selamat pagi beruangku"_

_"Baju kerjamu sudah kusiapkan, sarapanmu sudah tersedia, dan sekarang segeralah mandi"_

_"ini bekal untukmu sudah kusiapkan, agar kita dapat menghemat, dan kesehatanmu terjaga"_

_"Selamat tidur"_

_"Kau harus menghubungiku sesampainya disana, jangan terlambat makan, dan jangan berdekatan dengan wanita atau pria lain, arasseo?, uhh kenapa juga kau harus tugas diluar kota"_

Sudah lama rasanya Yunho tidak diperlakukan seperti ini, diperhatikan, dan dipedulikan seolah-olah keberadaannya sangat penting.

Yunho makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong, "_gomawo_, Boo" bisiknya tepat ditelinga jaejoong.

"Untuk ?"

"Untuk tetap ada disisiku, gomawo" ucapnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, menyesap harum tubuh namja cantiknya

"_Gomawo_ karena kau tak menyerah untuk mendapatkanku" ucap Yunho kemudian, sambil mencium pipi Jaejoongnya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati semua dan menyimpannya dengan baik dihatinya

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei kau, boleh kutahu nama mu?" teriak seorang _Namja_ pada Yunho yang sedang asik membaca buku dibangku taman kampus Toho, tempat Yunho berkuliah, bukannya menjawab Yuhno malah meninggalkan namja itu setelah melayangkan pandangan tak menyenangkan kerena telah mengganggu ketenangannya hari itu.

"Hei, aku hanya ingin tahu namamu" Ucapnya dengan suara yang lebih kencang, bisa dikatakan berteriak sebenarnya.

"Hei jangan berteriak" ucap Yunho cepat, sebelum terjadi keributan, pasalnya semua orang yang berada disekitar taman itu mulai memperhatikan mereka.

"kalau begitu beritahu aku namamu?" tanya pria itu cepat.

"Yunho, namaku Yunho" Jawabnya cepat dan langsung berlalu.

"Namaku Kim Jaejoong" teriak pria itu sambil berteriak

Sejak saat itu ada saja yang dilakukan _namja_ bermarga Kim itu untuk mengganggu Yunho.

Membawakan bekal makanan untuk Yunho, datang keruangan kelas Yunho sekedar melambaikan tangan.

"Bagaimana ? Makananku enak kan?" tanya jaejoong antusias, yang hanya dijawab anggukan terkesan malas dari Yunho.

Kegigihan Kim Jaejoong berbuah manis, lelah dikuntit setiap hari, Yunho mulai membuka dirinya, mulai membuka percakapan, tanpa sadar setiap hari hubungan mereka semakin dekat, dan tumbuhlah benih-benih cinta terlarang diantara keduanya, cinta yang menurut orang sebuah dosa, tetapi dosa terindah buat mereka.

Sekarang disinilah mereka berada, berdua, saling mengisi, saling melengkapi, tidak akan ada Yunho tanpa Jaejoong, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Yunho tak menyesal memilih Kim Jaejoong, walau harga yang dibayarnya sangatlah besar, dibuang dari keluarga,

.

.

.

.

.

"Yunho, kau gila? Kim Jaejoong itu _Namja_, dia _Namja_ Yunho" teriak ibu Yunho yang tak dapat lagi membendung kemarahannya ketika mengetahui hubungan Yunho anaknya dengan Kim Jaejoong yang selama ini ia kira hanya sahabat Yunho.

"Lebih baik kau membawa gelandangan, atau bahkan wanita penghibur, selama mereka wanita, appa pasti menyetujuinya, jangan pernah bermimpi Yunho kami akan merestui kalian" geram _Appa_ Yunho pada anaknya.

"Aku tak bisa _eomma, appa_, aku sangat menyayanginya" ucap Yunho tak mau kalah

"Kalau kau terus memaksa, lebih baik kau keluar dari rumah ini, lupakan kalau kau punya orang tua" teriak laki-laki setengah baya itu pada anak kebanggaannya.

Sejak hari itu Yunho pergi, memilih hatinya, memilih kesisi Jaejoong, walau Jaejoong tak pernah memintanya.

Dan karena itu juga kenyataan menghantam keduanya, Jaejoong dikeluarkan dari kampus, semua atas perintah ayah Yunho sebagai pemilik universitas tempatnya mengenyam ilmu, dan tidak ada satupun kampus yang mau memberi Jaejoong beasiswa, walaupun ia pantas mendapatkannya, dan Yunho harus kehilangan semua fasilitas mewahnya, _Credit Card_ nya di blockir oleh orang tuanya, Jaejoong dan Yunho benar-benar memulai semua dari nol, dan tak pernah sekalipun Yunho menyesalinya, ia rela menukarkan semua miliknya demi kebahagian yang berada digenggamannya saat ini, bersama Jaejoong ia yakin akan mampu melewati apapun.

Semua berjalan baik, berjalan dengan indah,Yunho dan Jaejoong menjalani hidupnya dengan sederhana, pertengkaran kecil kadang mewarnai hubungan keduanya, namun pertengkaran itu membuat hubungan keduanya semakin kokoh, sampai hari itu datang, sampai kejadian yang tak pernah terbayangkan dibenak Yunho menyapanya dengan membabi buta, tanpa persiapan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Boo!" panggil Yunho dengan hati-hati, ia kaget biasanya saat pulang kerja Jaejoong pasti langsung menyambutnya, namun ini tidak, dan Jaejoong tak mengatakan ingin pergi kepadanya, akhirnya Yunho harus menggunakan kunci cadangan miliknya untuk membuka pintu tempat tinggal mereka, karena setelah lama memanggil, tak juga Jaejoong membukanya, setelah memasuki ruangan itu, dan tak diliatnya Jaejoong disana, iapun mencari disekeliling ruangan yang memang tidak besar itu, lalu ia menuju kamar mandi yang terbuka karena didengarnya suara keran yang masih menyalah, tidak biasanya Jaejoong ceroboh meninggalkan rumah dengan keran air yang menyala, dan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, lalu ia terkejut saat diliatnya Jaejoong terduduk dilantai kamar mandi dengan wajah menelungkup pada tangan yang tertumpu di dudukan toilet disana,

"Boo?" panggilnya lirih saat melihat Jaejoong seperti itu, tak juga mendengar jawaban, Yunho pun menyentuh Jaejoong, dan mengguncangnya pelan, berniat membangunkan, betapa kagetnya ia, saat mendapati tubuh Jaejoong yang panas, lalu dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh itu, lalu dengan jelas Yunho dapat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memucat, dan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya, dengan gerak cepat Yunho menggendong Jaejoong dan langsung membawanya kerumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Boo bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang telah sadar dengan wajah mengantuk, karena tak tidur semalaman menjaga kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Yun" Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum, senyum yang tak pernah berubah, bahkan saat dirinya kesakitan.

Melihat senyum itu Yunho merasakan sakit didadanya, rasanya sangat sesak, 'oh Tuhan, kenapa harus dia, kenapa harus orang sebaik dia' teriak Yunho dalam Hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong _Uisa_?" tanya Yunho membabi buta, saat melihat dokter datang keruangan Jaejoong dirawat.

"Apakah, anda keluarganya? Saya butuh bicara dengan keluarganya" Tanya dokter itu pada Yunho

"Ya, saya keluarganya uisa, hanya saya orang yang dia punya" Jawab Yunho cepat, memang ini kenyataannya, Jaejoong tak memiliki siapapun selain Yunho, ia dibesarkan dipanti asuhan sejak bayi, orang tuanya meletakkannya dipintu panti, itu kata suster pengurus panti saat Jaejoong bertanya, tapi tak sekalipun Namja cantik itu bersedih, menurutnya semua kejadian pasti mempunyai tujuan, begitu ucapnya.

"Baiklah, Mari kita keruangan saya"

"Jadi _Uisa_ bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong?"

"Tuan Kim harus dirawat secara intensif, karena Penyakit Tumor yang dideritanya" Jelas Dokter Shim Kepada Yunho

"ehmm, begitu" Ujar Yunho sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu ia memproses informasi yang masuk, "sebentar _uisa_, Tumor?" Yunho membelalakkan matanya

"Ya Tumor Ganas, Tumor yang diderita Tuan kim bersifat primer, organ otaknya yang terlebih dahulu diserang, seandainya dibawa dan diperiksakan lebih awal, mungkin lebih mudah menyembuhkannya, tapi ini sudah mengakar diotaknya, dan mulai menjalar ke organ tubuh lainnya"

Tulang-Tulang ditubuh Yunho serasa lenyap, kakinya bergetar serasa tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya, saat mendengar penjelasan dokter, dadanya berdebar kencang, ia tak dapat berpikir apapun saat ini, "kenapa harus Jaejoong, kenapa harus Boojaeku" hanya kata itu yang dirapalnya berulang-ulang.

Jaejoong selalu berkata dirinya baik-baik saja, berulang kali Yunho mendapatinya meringis kesakitan dimalam hari, tapi jika ditanya ia akan menjawab semuanya baik-baik saja, dengan senyum indahnya, senyum yang selalu ku suka, dan senyum yang mampu menipuku.

"Kau kenapa Boo?" tanya Yunho ketika mendapati Jaejoong meringis kesakitan dimalam hari, ia menyentuh kening Jaejoong, berniat mengecek suhu tubuh Jaejoong, "badanmu Hangat Boo, kau sakit?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini disertai nada khawatir.

Mendengarnya Jaejoong hanya tersenyum "Aku baik-baik saja Yun, aku hanya kecapaian" ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya, lalu membelai pipi Yunho, "tidurlah kembali, besok kau harus kerja Yun" ucap Jaejoong, dan Yunho selalu tertipu.

"Aku tak menyangka, kau pembohong ulung boo" lirih Yunho yang tak dapat lagi menahan tangisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah Tiga bulan sejak Jaejoong dilarikan kerumah sakit, tapi tak ada perkembangan sedikitpun pada kondisinya, serangkaian kemoterapi, dan operasi sudah dijalaninya, tapi tak satupun membuahkan hasil yang signifikan, tubuhnya semakin mengurus, lenyap sudah otot-otot yang selalu dibanggakannya walau tak seberapa besar, tapi ia seneng, otot itu membuktikan bahwa ia pria, itu selalu diucapkannya.

"Yun kau datang?" ucap Jaejoong saat Yunho membuka pintu ruangan itu, pandangan Jaejoong berkurang drastis, ia hanya dapat melihat samar-samar sekarang, tidak sejelas dulu.

"Hmm aku datang Boo, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Yunho sambil mendekat dan duduk tempat tidur kekasih cantiknya berada, Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, senyumnya tetap seindah dulu

"Aku baik Yunn, bahkan rasanya aku tak perlu lagi dirawat" ucap Jaejoong sambil terkekeh, mendengarnya hati Yunho serasa ditusuk belati, sakit rasanya, tidakkah Kekasihnya ingin Membagi sedikit saja sakitnya, membagi sedikit saja ketakutannya.

Dengan cepat diciumnya kening Jaejoong, dan rambut Jaejoong, rambut itu tidak lagi setebal dulu, helaian indahnya jatuh satu persatu, karena kemoterapi yang harus dijalaninya, Yunho berusaha menahan isakannya.

"Kau sudah makan Yun?" tanya Jaejoong, "Kau tak boleh terlambat makan, aku tidak mau lambungmu sakit, uhh menyebalkan aku tak bisa lagi memasakkan mu makanan" Gerutu Jaejoong, terlihat genangan air dipelupuk matanya.

"Ssstttt, Aku sudah makan, aku juga merindukan masakanmu, diluar sana makanannya tidak seenak masakanmu, karena itu kau harus cepat sembuh, dan memasak lagi untukku, arraseo?" Ucap Yunho dengan riangnya, seolah - olah penyakit yang diderita Kekasih nya itu hanya flu biasa

"_Ara_, aku akan semnbuh"

"_Yaksok_"

"_Yaksok_" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak bisa Yun, Aku tak dapat membantumu, keuanganku sedang tidak baik" Ucap Yoochun, saat dia mengutarakan niatnya untuk meminjam uang guna membayar biaya Rumah Sakit Jaejoong, "apakau sudah mengajukan pinjaman kekantor Yun?" tanya Yoochun kembali.

"Aku sudah meminjam dari kantor Chunn sebulan yang lalu, tidak mungkin mereka mau meminjamkannya lagi, sedangkan perawatan Joongie terus berjalan" terang Yunho, ia bingung, semua yang ia miliki sudah dijual, uang tabungan pun sudah habis.

"Maafkan aku Yun, aku tak dapat membantu" sesal Yoochun, sungguh ia ingin sekali berguna untuk sahabatnya ini, tapi ia tak bisa.

"Maaf Yunho -_ssi_ kau sudah banyak kasbon, aku tak mungkin memberikannya lagi, lagi pula kau harus belajar merelakannya" ucap Shindong, pimpinan keuangan ditempat Yunho bekerja.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho yang tak senang dengan kata-kata pimpinannya itu.

"Kau bilang Jaejoong sakit Tumor, itu akan sangat sulit disembuhkan, lebih baik kau persiapkan dirimu untuk kepergiannya" Mendengar itu Yunho mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar Pria Tambun didepannya ini, dengan langkah cepat ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Memang siapa yang mau pergi, Jaejoong takkan pergi kemana-mana"

"dia sudah berjanji akan sembuh"

"dia sudah berjanji akan berada disisiku selamanya" ucapnya lirih, sambil mati-matian menahan air matanya yang hendak tumpah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa sepulang kerja Yunho akan kerumah sakit menjaga Jaejoong, tapi sesampainya disana ia tak menemukan Jaejoong, Yunho panik, ia lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dan bertanya pada bagian informasi Rumah Sakit, "Dimana Jaejoong suster?" Tanya Yunho pada suster yang ada di bagian informasi Rumah sakit.

"Oh, Yunho -_Ssi_, Tuan Kim dipindahkan diruangan ICU Yunho-_ssi_"

"ICU?"

Dengan cepat Yunho pergi keruangan ICU, setelah ditemukannya Jaejoong disana, ia secepatnya menemui dokter Shim, dokter yang selama ini merawat Jaejoong.

"Ada apa _Uisa_ kenapa Joongie dipindahkan" Tanya Yunho pada dokter Shim.

"Tuan Kim mengalami Penyumbatan pembuluh darah, dan harus segera dilakukan tindakan Operasi" Yunho tak lagi mendengar Jelas ucapan dokter, pikirannya kosong, tangannya bergetar.

"Apalagi ini Tuhan, kenapa bukan Joongie yang membaik yang harus kudengar, kenapa harus seperti ini" Ucap Yunho pada angin.

"Yunho -_ssi_, segera selesaikan administrasi agar kita dapat melakukan tindakan segera" Ucap dokter, lalu pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

"Tuan, saya yakin tuan Jaejoong akan sembuh" ucap suster yang ada diruangan itu, "kemarin waktu aku memeriksanya, ia masih tersenyum, dan tertawa, Tuhan pasti membantunya, kita berdoa saja tuan" Ucap suster itu kemudian

'Begitulah Joongie, ia akan selalu terlihat baik-baik saja, ia akan selalu tersenyum' ucap Yunho didalam hati, saat ini yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah bagaimana cara mendapatkan biaya operasi Jaejoong, ia sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi

Dengan gemetar Yunho mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari sebuah nomor disana, lalu menghubunginya.

"Yunho" ucap suara diseberang telepon itu, ia sungguh kaget adiknya yang sudah bertahun-tahun menghilang menghubunginya.

"_Hyung_, aku butuh uang, kirimi aku uang" Ucap Yunho cepat

Jung Siwon tahu persis _dongsaeng_nya, Yunho pasti sangat terdesak, sampai ia meminta bantuannya, dan ini bukan saatnya bertanya, "kemana aku harus mengirimnya? Dan apa yang akan kudapat?" tanya Siwon cepat

"Aku akan pulang, dan menuruti perintah kalian, aku akan mengirimimu pesan kemana kau harus mengirimnya" Yunho langsung menutup sepihak sambungan, dan dengan segera mengirimi _Hyung_nya pesan berupa nomor rekening.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah Hampir Lima Jam Jaejoong di dalam, diruangan laknat itu, Yunho menunggu diluar dengan sabar, dia sangat lelah, beberapa hari ini dirinya kurang tidur, ia mengantuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia terbangun karena mendengar suara gaduh. Suster berlarian.

"Ada apa, bagaimana dengan Joongie" Ucap Yunho pada seorang suster yang keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Tenanglah Tuan, Operasinya belum selesai, bantu kami dalam doa" ucap suster itu sambil tersenyum.

Yunho pun duduk kembali menanti, ditengah rasa lelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yunnie - _yah_, bangunlah" panggil Jaejoong sambil mengguncang-guncangkan sedikit tubuh Yunho, "Yunnie" panggilnya lagi dengan suaranya yang manja.

"Ehmm, Boo, ini kau?" Ucap Yunho kaget, kenapa Jaejoong membangunkannya, bukankah ia sedang di Operasi?

"Ini aku Yunnie, iss memang siapa lagi yang ada dilosmen ini selain aku" Ucapnya gemas atas pernyataan Yunho, "mandilah kita sarapan, dan kau harus temani aku Jalan-Jalan" titah Jaejoong.

Setelah selesai mandi Yunho lalu menghampiri Jaejoong dan duduk dimeja sederhana mereka ada beberapa makanan yang sudah disiapkan Jaejoong disana.

"Wah cepat sekali kau mandi" Ucap Jaejoong, yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman oleh Yunho, mereka pun makan bersama disertai celotehan ringan Jaejoong seperti biasanya.

"Yun temani aku Jalan-jalan yah" pinta Jaejoong

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Kita jalan saja" ucap Jaejoong.

Disinilah mereka menelusuri Jalan sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Yun kau tahu apa yang paling membuatku bahagia?" tanya Jaejoong

"apa?"

"Mengenalmu, hidup bersamamu, bertengkar denganmu, memasak untukmu, menunggumu pulang, menyiapkan keperluanmu" ucap Jaejoong sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari-jarinya tuk menghitung, "wooh, yang membuatku bahagia itu semuanyan berhubungan denganmu" ucapnya tersenyum kearah Yunho, sedang Yunho hanya terdiam, "_gomawo_, yun" Ucap Jaejoong lagi, "_gomawo_, untuk hadir dihidupku, untuk jadi bagian hidupku, aku bahagia sekali, sampai rasanya dada ini ingin meledak".

"kau salah Boo, akulah yang harus berterima kasih" Ucap Yunho, lalu merekapun tertawa bersama

"Dan kau tau Yun, apa yang paling membuatku sedih?" tanya Jaejoong, kali ini dengan suara serius sambil menata Yunho dalam

"Apa?"

"Kau bersedih, kau sakit, kau terluka" ucap Jaejoong, "karena itu berjanjilah padaku Yun, jangan bersedih, karena itu akan membuatku sedih berkali lipat, jangan sakit, karena itu akan menyakitiku berkali lipat, dan jangan terluka, karena itu akan melukaiku berkali lipat, berjanjilah" ucap Jaejoong, ada nada menuntut disana.

"Aku Janji" Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yunho -_ssi_, Yunho -_ssi_" diguncang-guncangkannya bahu Yunho, sehingga Yunho terbagun, Yunho bingung, melihat orang didepannya, lama ia mencerna, lalu dengan segera ia bangkit.

"Gimana dengan Joongie _uisa_? tanya Yunho dengan segera, dokter bernama Shim Changmin itu, terdiam sesaat sambil menimang-nimang kata-kata seperti apa yang harus dia ucapkan

"Maaf Tuan, kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik, hanya saja"

"Hanya apa?" tanya Yunho dengan berdebar - debar, 'tolong jangan katakan hal mengerikan itu, tolong katakan operasinya berhasil' batin Yunho.

"Maaf Yunho -_ssi_, kami sudah berjuang, tuan kim juga sudah berjuang, namun-"

"Apa yang kau katakan _uisa_? Sudahlah kembali keruangan itu, dan lakukan pekerjaanmu, aku akan menunggu disini, aku takkan tertidur lagi" Racau Yunho memotong perkataan dokter, ia mengerti betul maksud perkataan dokter itu, tapi berusaha tidak mempercayainya.

"Maaf Yunho-_ssi_, kau harus menerima kenyataan ini" Ucap dokter Shim, ia tau betul Yunho terpukul dengan sangat, Jaejoong pasti sangat berarti baginya, Yunho taklagi mendengar Ucapan dokter itu ia berlari menuju ruang operasi, diliatnya tubuh Jaejoongnya terbujur sambil menutup matanya dimeja Operasi.

"Boo, bangun Boo, bercandamu keterlaluan" ucap Yunho sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Jaejoong, "Boo, kau bilang kau ingin punya tanggung jawab sebagai laki-laki _eoh_? Tapi aku hanya memberimu satu tanggung jawab, hanya satu Boo, dan kau tak mampu menjalaninya, kau bilang kau akan selalu ada disisiku, kau berbohong Boo" Ucap Yunho lagi yang mati-matian menahan tangisnya, "bangunlah sayang, aku akan mengijinkanmu bekerja, kita akan sama-sama bekerja eoh, kita akan membeli rumah" diusapnya tangan Jaejoong, selama ini tangan itu selalu hangat, tapi hari ini tangan itu dingin, air mata yang mati-matian ditahan Yunho Tumpah, "Boo, kau bilang kau akan memasak untukku, aku tidak akan makan kalau bukan masakanmu, biarkan aku sakit, kau tak ingin aku sakit kan?" ucapnya lagi dengan suara serak karena tangisan, "bagaimana mungkin kau meninggalkanku boo, kau jahat, aku tak bisa jika tak melihat wajah cantik mu, mata indah mu, bibir cherry mu yang manis" Yunho tak mampu lagi ia terjatuh menangis dilantai ruangan operasi itu, sedangkan dokter dan suster yang ada disana hanya terdiam, sedih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemakaman Jaejoong berjalan dengan hikmat, teman-teman Jaejoong dan Yunho datang mengucapkan bela sungkawa, dan sekarang disinilah Yunho berada, digundukan tanah tempat Jaejoong berada, ditatapnya lekat tempat itu, tak ada lagi air mata, hanya kekosongan, Yunho tak tau lagi bagaimana ia akan hidup.

"Katakan padaku, bagaimana cara aku harus hidup tanpamu?" ucap Yunho pelan, angin membelai lembut wajahnya, seolah menemaninya bersedih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana Boo?" Tanya Yunho pada angin, sambil tetap merentangkan tangannya berusaha menggenggam salju sebanyak mungkin, walau ia tau, sedetik ia tergenggam, sedetik itu juga ia mencair.

"Apa kau bermain salju disana?" Ucapnya lagi, "Bawa aku boo, aku tak bisa tanpamu" ucapnya terisak, bahunya bergetar, melihat itu Yuchun datang menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Sudah Yun, relakan dia pergi" ucap Yoochun sambil merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu, "ia takkan senang melihatmu seperti ini" ucapnya lagi, kali ini ia memeluk erat sahabatnya itu, ia tahu arti Jaejoong buat Yunho, Jaejoong adalah segalanya buat Yunho, Jaejoong senyumnya, mataharinya, udaranya, ia tahu. Malam itu saat salju pertama Turun tangis Yunho kembali pecah dipelukan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yunnie -_yah_" panggil Jaejoong, sambil tersenyum

"Boo, itu kau boo" Ucap Yunho terbata, ia tak percaya dengan penglihatannya, "aku pasti mimpi kan?" tanyanya lagi, dan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, "Boo, jangan tinggalkan aku boo, aku mohon, aku-aku-aku"

"Yunnie, _gomawo_, kau sudah berusaha keras, kau pasti lelah" ucap Jaejoong memotong perkataan Yunho, "hiduplah bahagia, aku akan selalu ada disisimu, dihatimu" ucapnya.

"_Andwee_, aku takkan bisa hidup dengan baik kalau tidak ada kau" ucap Yunho lantang

"Cih, Beruang keras kepala" Ucap Jaejoong sambil tertawa, "kau harus hidup dengan baik, _ara_!" ucapnya lagi, "kemarilah Yun" panggil Jaejoong, "tidurlah dipangkuanku" Menurut Yunho pun merebahkan dipangkuan Jaejoong, "tidurlah, nanti saat matahari terbit, percayalah kebahagiaan yang besar menantimu untuk kau jemput, dan aku akan selalu memperhatikanmu" Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengusap-usap kepala Yunho, dan dikecupnya kening Yunho lembut.

"Kau akan tetap disini kan?" tanya Yunho

"Ya, aku disini, selalu disisimu, tidurlah" ucap Jaejoong, lalu ia pun bersenandung, mengantar Yunho tertidur, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya, "_gomawo_ yun"

* * *

Ending nya jelek, mian..

Lagi suka yang sedih-sedih nih..

Tapi tetep aja, bagaimana menurut reader yang kece-kece tentang FF maksa ini..

**Review yah.. Please, jangan jd silent, tinggalin lah jejak kalian sedikit hehehe**

**Love you al**l


End file.
